How I met your Allmate
by kmr9546
Summary: An AU of how Aoba and Koujaku met Beni and Ren. This is for my friend's birthday, and for a going away present! Look Phyllis! Aoba finally boned the dog!


It was a usual Thursday morning. Aoba was walking down the street as he saw many stores, many faces, many people go by. Aoba stretches his arms out. "Ah... It's such a bright day!" Everyday Aoba goes for a walk and today felt like there were more people walking their pets than usual. Aoba does not have any pets, and they don't like him. He absolutely hated dogs. Every dog that Aoba has ever met ends up peeing on him. As he's walking down the street he sees a hair salon. Aoba thinks to himself 'I am never ever gonna let anyone touch my hair like that and the just cut it. How are people able to do that, do they just deal with the pain?' Aoba notices someone inside the salon... Is that... No it couldn't be. "Koujaku?" Aoba whispers to himself. "It is! What is he doing in a place like this?" He keeps on pondering about why Koujaku is cutting people's hair. He decides to take a look inside. He just stops at the entryway. "Wow, I guess he's not clumsy anymore. I remember in elementary school when he accidentally cut off all of this girls hair. It was so long so beautiful, and then he cut it to the length of a paper boy's." Koujaku cut one last strand. "There, how do you like it? Do you think that this would be suitable for your dinner party tonight?" The way how Koujaku cut the hair was so smooth and in a flowing motion. Their hair was elegant and professional. Koujaku and the coustomer walk to the counter, they slip him a ¥2000 bill, and leaves. At the corner of Koujaku's eye he sees a person with long blue hair walk away. "Wait!" Koujaku runs out. The man with blue hair stops where he is.

"Aoba! What are you doing here? How did you know that I work at a salon?" Koujaku asked in a confused tone.

"I didn't, I was just walking by. When did you start working here?"

" For about 3 months now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" I thought that you would think that I would turn on you?"

"What?"

"Yeah! I thought that you would look at me as if I would have scissors in my hand always wanting to cut your hair."

"So you're planning to cut my hair?! I knew it!"

"Aoba, no, just..." Koujaku stops mid sentence and looks around. "Why are there so many pets out today?"

"I was thinking the same thing earlier" Aoba responded.

They look around and they see someone wearing green and had piercing on their face. Why does he not have a pet? Koujaku goes up to him.  
"Hey, do you know why everyone is walking with their pets?"

The tall young man answers, "they aren't real."

"What? What do you mean they aren't real? Of course they're real, they're right in front of us."

"No! Not like that. They are called Allmates. They are computers that can have its own personality and can help with any information like: directions, looking up anything you need, or possibly 'what is Toei up to?'. I don't know different things like that."

"So you're telling me that all these pets here are computers?" Koujaku asked again.

"Basically. They are not all pets. I hear that Toei is working on human like Allmates. And then there are objects, like mine." The man points to the chains on his pants.

"These are your allmates?" Aoba chuckled.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, thanks though." Aoba responded.

"Tch-" The man then turned and went on his way.

"Some guy. Huh? Lookes like he was trying too hard to be tough." Aoba looked at Koujaku.

"Watch! He is gonna have some tragic back story, and he is gonna get obsessed with the latest computer game. Just you watch! Give it a couple of years though." Koujaku tried to reassure Aoba.

"Hey don't you have to go back to work?"

"It was the end of my shift anyway."

"Are you sure?" Aoba asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

They continue on their way. They pass by a bus station, this is the usual way to Granny's house. There were many buses that come and go. One was a bit different from the others. "Tsukuba Express" the bus read. What was it doing here. As the doors opened a young short black haired asian kid ran off the bus. The funny thing was that she was holding a sword. 'Wait' Aoba and Koujaku thought simultaneously. She was running there way. 'Wait' They thought again, 'She's coming toward us!' The Girl runs up to Koujaku and hands him the sword. "Take good care of it!" She nodded and then ran further away. Another Girl ran off the bus "PHYLLIS YOU NEED TO RETURN NOBUNAGA'S SWORD! THE POLICE ARE AFTER US!" She runs in the direction of first girl and they both disappear from view.

"Uhh."

" This is..."

"NOBUNAGA'S SWORD?!" They say together.

They then both shush each other. They start to walk away. They hear sirens in the distance. They start to walk faster.

They pass by some allmate shops. Koujaku looks in the window and then suddenly stops. Aoba turns around and walks over.

"You want one?" Aoba asks.

"There is one bird back there that is all alone." Koujaku walks into the store.

"Excuse me, why is that one allmate by itself?" Koujaku asks the clerk.

"It was not always alone. He just has a bad temper and every allmate around him was picked."

"Is that right..." Koujaku pauses for a moment,"I'll take him."

"What?" Aoba was confused.

Koujaku hands the clerk the money then turns toward Aoba. "You should buy one."

"EHH? Why?"

"You always complain about being lonely, so why not."

"Fine. " Looks over at the clerk, " I would like an allmate, I would like the cheapest one."

"Yes sir."

The clerk brings out a small fluff and a red judgemental bird.

"Oi! who are you!" The bird scoffs.

"IT JUST TALKED!" Aoba was surprised.

"Really Aoba, you didn't see this coming?" Koujaku chuckled.

"Each allmate has it's own personality. This bird is small, but he has a big temper, but he is very caring to whoever his master is. Sir make sure you take good care of him." The clerk was reassuring. "His name is Beni."

"Beni, I am your new owner."

Beni's eyes open up a bit more. He flutters up and lands on Koujaku's shoulder. He seems a bit happy.

"And this is Ren. Both Ren and Beni have been here together and they have been very close. I am very glad that you two have decided to choose them" The clerk picks up the blue fluff ball. "Ren is the type that sleeps a lot, so when you want to start him up you just pet him."

"Does he growl or pee?"

"No, actually he is very loyal, and he cares for his master dearly. And allmates do not need to use the bathroom."

Koujaku looks at his shoulder where the red sparrow was sitting and released a sigh. "Thank goodness."

Aoba is a little hesitant to pet Ren, but he does anyway. The blue fur ball opens it's eyes, and with delight goes up to Aoba's hand indicating him to pet him some more. Aoba looks at his hand, and slowly brings his hand to the back of Ren's head sliding his hand all the way to his tail. Koujaku shows a smile on his face. Aoba smirks a bit.

"This right here is Ren's favorite toy." The clerk holds up a bone. "Here try it!."

Aoba pickes up the bone and Ren trots over to where the bone is. He puts it in his mouth, but it's too big for him to fit. He keeps tugging as Aoba is pulling the bone back and forth.

"Ren, I am your new owner."

"Yes, master." Ren replies formally.

"You can call me Aoba."

"Ao...ba?"

"Yes, Ren."

"Aoba." Ren confirms, while wagging his tail in excitement.

* * *

Author's/ personal note: This is for you Phil Phil! I am really going to miss you when you leave! Happy Birthday! 3 I hope that you have a good time at college and in Japan!


End file.
